Joyeuses Pâques !
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: C'est Pâques, et toute l'équipe est réunie autour d'un dîner. Du fluff, du fluff, rien que du fluff ! Multi pairings ! Rating T pour quelques sous-entendus.


**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je fais mon retour dans ce fandom ! A l'occasion des fêtes de Pâques, je vous livre cet OS !**

**Il est trèèèèèèès mièvre, je crois que c'est dû à ma forte consommation de chocolat aujourd'hui. Ou pas. En tout cas, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'aie pu écrire ceci... Aniway, je vous laisse découvrir ! ;)**

* * *

\- Les enfants ! Venez par ici !

Deux garçons d'environ sept ans arrivèrent en courant vers Kensi. Un petit blond, son fils, et son ami châtain, le fils de Callen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

\- On va passer à table, allez vous laver les mains tous les deux.

\- D'accord tata Kensi !

Les deux enfants partirent à toute vitesse en direction de la salle de bain en riant.

\- C'est moi qui ai gagné ! _S'écria le blondine en arrivant devant le lavabo._

\- Mouais, pour cette fois. _Répondit l'autre, en faisant semblant de bouder._

\- Arrête de faire la tronche !

\- Je boude pas pour de vrai ! Ahah, tu t'es encore fait avoir ! _Rit le plus petit, les yeux pétillants de malice._

\- Pff, t'es nul.

\- Non, je suis le meilleur !

\- Et moi le plus rapide !

\- Ouais, bof.

\- On est pareils. _Conclut le blond, assez sérieux._

\- Hum... Peut-être bien._ Il marqua une pause._ Bon, on y va ?

\- Ouais, j'ai super faim !

\- T'as toujours faim. Ventre à pattes !

\- Hé ! Chuis sur que t'as faim aussi !

\- Oui, mais moins que toi.

\- Et comment tu peux savoir ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi !

Les deux amis continuèrent à se chamailler en allant jusqu'à la salle à manger de la famille Deeks.

\- Kamran ? On est assis où ? _Demanda le fils de Kensi._

\- Chris est assis à coté de son papa, et tu es à coté de lui, à la gauche de ton papa. _Répondit la fille de Sam. _Venez_._

Elle mit ses mains derrière leurs épaules et les guida jusqu'à leurs places. Ils s'assirent dans les canapés, autour de la table basse où quelques personnes étaient déjà en place.

\- Il est où mon papa ? _Demanda le petit châtain en se retournant vers l'adolescente._

\- Il s'occupe de la viande dans la cuisine il me semble, Tom.

\- D'accord !

Il fit volte-face et recommença à parler avec son ami.

Hetty arriva quelques secondes plus tard et leur demanda s'ils avaient trouvé des œufs en chocolat dans leurs jardins le matin.

\- Oh oui, il y en avait plein ! Avec Amy on arrivait pas à tout ramasser d'un seul coup, alors papa est venu les prendre et il a fait des allers-retours jusqu'à la cuisine trois ou quatre fois ! _Dit Chris._

\- Nous avec Sarah on a prit notre chariot en bois et on l'a remplit. Deux fois !

\- Et qui est-ce qui l'a tiré ?

\- C'est moi, Sarah est trop petite. Elle, elle mettait les chocolats dedans.

\- Et bien, vous avez été gâtés dis donc ! Rit l'ancienne espionne en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils protestèrent un peu mais firent un câlin à leur grand-mère Hetty quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

\- Oncle Callen ? _Demanda Kamran._

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être toute petite ! _Grommela l'adolescente._

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mouais... Je venais juste voir si tu avais besoin d'aide ou de quelque chose.

\- C'est gentil. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne saurais pas par contre où se trouve Joëlle ? _Demanda l'agent, en mettant la viande dans le four._

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était assise à coté dans le canapé avec qui regarde le Roi Lion.

\- D'accord. Si tu passes par là, tu pourrais lui dire de venir ?

\- Bien sûr, mais ne faites pas de bêtises tous les deux ! _S'exclama la jeune fille en faisant un clin d'œil à son oncle._

\- Kamran ! _S'écria Callen, faussement choqué._

Elle sortit de la cuisine en riant puis délivra le message à Joëlle en allant chercher son téléphone.

\- G ? Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Ah, Joëlle ! _Oui. Répondit-il en se retournant._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir voir ma merveilleuse femme ?

\- Bien sur que si, charmeur._ Rit-elle en s'avançant._

Il enleva ses gants puis encercla la taille de sa compagne des ses deux bras et la rapprocha de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et se séparèrent en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la miss ? Elle riait toute seule quand elle est venue me dire que tu voulais me voir.

\- Elle m'a dit ''ne faites pas de bêtises tous les deux'' avant de partir...

\- Oh, je vois ! _Dit-elle amusée._

\- Pas moi, je ne vois pas du tout quel genre de bêtises on pourrait faire tous les deux, seuls dans la cuisine... _Souffla-t-il, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'institutrice._

\- Fermez la porte ! _Entendirent-ils crier depuis le salon, ce qui les fit éclater de rire._

* * *

\- Non mais je vous jure ces-deux-là ! Tom et risquent d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur si ça continue... _Marmonna Kamran à l'intention de Nell qui s'occupait de sa fille Jemma, âgée de deux ans._

\- Mais non, ils sont grands, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. _Répondit-elle en riant._

\- Mouais je ne suis pas convaincue.

\- Fais-nous confiance, ils sont comme ça depuis le début, et ils n'ont eu que deux enfants. _Déclara Éric qui venait d'arriver._

\- Mouais.

\- Eric, tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ? _Demanda l'analyste en lui tendant leur fille. _Je dois aller voir où en sont Sam et Michelle pour les entrées.

\- Bien sur.

Elle partit rejoindre le couple d'espions et laissa Eric et Kamran en tête à tête qui commencèrent à parler de jeux vidéos. L'analyste y était toujours accro malgré les années qui avaient passé.

* * *

\- Chéri ?

\- Oui Kensi ?

\- Tu as sorti les apéritifs ?

\- Oui, tout est sur la table basse.

\- Tu es génial.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Arrête, tes chevilles vont enfler ! _Rit Kensi en frappant gentiment Deeks sur le torse._

\- Mais non, voyons. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. _Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

\- Mais si je m'inquiète, qu'est-ce qu'on fera si tu ne pouvais pas marcher ?

\- Hum... Plein de choses intéressantes j'en suis sûr... _Chuchota l'ex agent de liaison en se rapprochant, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux._

\- Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles...

\- Bien sûr que tu as quelques idées... Après tout, on en a déjà expérimenté plusieurs...

\- Je suis persuadée que tu en as d'autres.

\- Oh oui, beaucoup même ! _S'exclama le blond avant d'attraper sa femme par la taille et de l'entrainer dans un baiser brulant. _

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et collèrent leurs fronts l'un à l'autre. Kensi détourna les yeux en direction de la salle à manger et observa l'ensemble des invités.

\- Qui aurait cru que cela finirait comme ça ? _Demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres._

\- Peu de monde. C'est dommage que Nate et Rose n'aient pas pu venir...

\- Oui. En plus, Luke s'entend bien avec Amy.

\- C'est vrai. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Tu te rappelles pendant nos enquêtes, avant qu'ils décident de sauter le pas ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander de ses nouvelles.

\- Oui, je me rappelle. Cela crevait les yeux qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Tout comme Eric et Nell si on y réfléchit bien.

\- C'est vrai. Et c'était le cas pour nous aussi apparemment.

\- Oui, d'après ce qu'ils disent. Tu avais toujours l'air sur un nuage quand j'étais là.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé Kens'. Depuis le début. Même si ce n'était pas fort, tu m'attirais. Et ce sentiment a grandi au fil des ans.

\- Oh, Deeks. _Dit-t-elle en souriant, avant d'encadrer son visage de ses mains et de l'embrasser._

\- En fait, l'OPS ressemble plus à une agence de rencontres qu'à un centre opérationnel si l'on regarde ce qu'est devenue notre équipe...

\- C'est vrai ! Et Hetty serait la dirigeante de cette agence de rencontres...

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis, jeunes gens ?

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent, s'écartant de quelques centimètres par la même occasion.

\- Hetty ! Vous nous avez fait peur ! S'écria Deeks.

\- J'ai remarqué. _Répondit malicieusement la vieille dame._

\- On disait que l'OPS ressemblait plus à une agence de rencontre qu'à un centre opérationnel.

\- Ma foi, c'est vrai. Et j'en serai la dirigeante, c'est cela ?

\- Exact.

\- Et bien, je dois dire que cela ressemble bien à mon rôle ces dernières années.

Les trois adultes rirent puis commencèrent à parler des enfants.

* * *

A la fin du repas, quand les adultes prirent des cafés, les enfants commencèrent à manger des chocolats. Chris et Tom en donnaient à leurs petites sœurs et se les partageaient entre eux tout en parlant.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'enfants qui partagent leurs chocolats comme vous les garçons, je suis impressionnée. _Dit Nell en souriant._

\- Ben c'est normal ! _Répondit Chris, l'air stupéfait qu'on doute d'eux._

\- Vraiment ? _Demanda Eric, à côté d'eux, sa fille dans les bras._

\- Ben oui c'est mon frère... _Commença le blond._

\- D'une autre maman ! _Finit le châtain._

Sur ce, les deux meilleurs amis se firent un câlin en souriant comme devant des cadeaux de Noël.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, vous le savez ? _Rit Kamran._

\- Oui, on nous le dit tout le temps ! _Dit Tom avec un sourire plein de dents._

\- Même les filles ! _Renchérit Chris sur le ton de la confidence, faisant éclater de rire tous les adultes._

Callen et Deeks qui se tenaient à l'écart, sourirent mais soupirèrent juste après, se regardant.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir les surveiller ces deux-là quand ils vont grandir, Callen.

\- Oh oui ! Ce sont déjà des tombeurs maintenant, alors qu'est-ce que cela sera plus tard ! _Répondit le plus vieux, avec une grimace._

\- C'est normal que mon fils soit un tombeur, il a hérité de mon charme naturel.

Callen le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Peut-être, mais il a surtout hérité de ton amour pour les bêtises...

\- Oh tu peux parler, Tom est peut-être plus discret, mais il en fait tout autant.

\- Je n'ai jamais contredit cela ! Il a justement hérité de moi là-dessus ! _Répliqua Callen, un sourire en coin._

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Kensi venait d'arriver avec Joëlle. Elle se mit derrière son mari, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Joëlle se plaça à coté de Callen qui lui mit un bras autour de la taille.

\- De nos fils. Je disais à Deeks que Tom avait hérité de ma discrétion.

\- Oh, je confirme !_ S'écria Joëlle. _Quand il a décidé de faire une farce à quelqu'un en étant discret, on ne peut quasiment jamais prouver que c'était lui, ou savoir quand il l'a fait !

\- Ah, voilà une différence entre nos deux terreurs. Chris ne se cache presque jamais ! Cela nous a d'ailleurs aidé à éviter quelques catastrophes... _Soupira Kensi._

\- Il manque de talent, c'est tout. _Taquina Callen._

\- Oui, et bien j'espère qu'il ne l'acquérira pas tout de suite, on a déjà assez à faire en le gérant lui, et sa sœur.

Les quatre adultes reportèrent leur regard sur les deux garçons qui jouaient en riant. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers le centre de la pièce, où les conversations fusaient.

Hetty, assise en bout de table regarda ses agents, leurs compagnes et tous leurs enfants. Elle sourit en se disant que vraiment, ils formaient une belle famille.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop de guimauve ? **

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
